The Informatics Core (IC) brings together biostatistical, informatics and database experts to support the information and analysis needs of the individual SPORE projects. We have developed a comprehensive informatics system that currently maintains data for nearly 20,000 specimens from 1,200 women. The IC has also provided analytic support for a variety of studies that have utilized these specimens, resulting in several published and submitted manuscripts dealing with quantitative issues, including the analysis of micro array data. The IC is currently expanding our informatics system to allow web-enabled access to specimen related information through a Virtual Shared Specimen Repository (VSSR) that allows researchers to simultaneously access information about specimens in repositories at FHCRC, Cedars-Sinai and other collaborating institutions. In addition, we have taken a lead role in InterSPORE activities by chairing the InterSPORE Informatics Committee and developing a shared specimen report that describes resources available at the four SPORE sites. During the next phase the IC will continue to manage each project's information needs and assist in facilitating high quality data analysis. Plans include to continue to provide specimen repository data management (all projects), development of information systems to manage Phase 1 clinical trials (Immunotherapy project), development of a patient tracking system to support an investigational screening trial (Early Detection and Risk Model projects), and continued analysis of microarray and genomics data, including the development of new statistical techniques for the discovery of multigene Component Patterns (CPs)(Early Detection, Molecular Targets & Developmental Research projects).